Marvel Vs DC Buffy Style
by Shadows In The Sun
Summary: As it sounds.


AN: My return to Fan fiction involves a Buff The Vampire Slayer Fic. I know...I'm sorry.

This will be an ongoing series of one shots that may or may not become real stories. Various ways of looking at Halloween involving Marvel and DC characters.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any DC or Marvel characters

Xander wandered the costume shop eying the available items with disinterest. He had been preparing this years costume for a few months and was planning on surprising every one with how well he had done it. If any thing he only needed a little more face paint. Bingo! Picking up the package of gray paint, Xander made his way to the cash register.

"Hey Xander," the dark haired teen turned to his blonde friend, Buffy, "What ere you going as?"

"Sorry Buffy," he said with a grin, "it's a surprise."

"Hey guys." Both the Slayer and Xander turned to look at willow. "I finally caved and got something other than a ghost."

Xander couldn't help but to grin at the sight of the costume. "Looks good Willow! Wait till you see mine. It'll be like a theme."

"Oh?" Willow piped up curiously, "What are you going as?"

"Sorry Wills, it's a surprise." Xander turned toward the man behind the register, "This will be it."

"Certainly sir." Ethan Rayne was mildly curious as to what the boy was dressing up as and therefor would become due to even a small portion of his costume coming from his store. "Have a happy Halloween!"

–

As Buffy put the final touches on her costume, a "proper lady" from olden times she called out to Willow, "How is it coming in there?"

"Um..I don't recall her costume showing off so much." Willow answered back with mild trepidation in her voice.

The blond Slayer rolled her eyes at the Willow like comment. "C'mon Wills, lets take a look."

Buffy blinked in astonishment as she looked at Willow garbed in a Super Girl costume. The white baby tee and blue mini-skirt hugged Willow's curves and the knee high boots along with the mini cape and blond wig made Willow look like a completely different person.

"Good God Willow!" The Wicca winced at the Slayers vocal volume, "You look great."

"Uh, yeah." Willow hugged herself self consciously. "It's kinda revealing though."

Buffy gave her shy friend an annoyed look, "Willow, this is come as you aren't night. We've already had this conversation once before." The door-bell rang, interrupting their conversation, "That will be Xander."

As Buffy opened her front door she nearly went for a stake before realizing that the...thing before her was Xander.

"Holly Crap Xander! What are you?"

The grayed up Xander in a full body costume lost his grin, incidentally making him stop showing his jagged teeth. "You clearly are not a comic fan Lady Buffy, but all is not lost for after beholding your Buffienes in her full glory I forever swear off spandex."

"Hi Xander," The Slayer and Xander looked up at the top of the stairs and saw Willow, "Wow, now I see what you meant at the costume shop. Cool."

–

Ethan began closing his store so he could get to the real fun of Halloween when a somewhat attractive brunet came inside his store.

"This is kind of awkward," Party town gave my costume to the wrong person and now I'm short a costume on Halloween."

"Well," Ethan smiled pleasantly, "lets see what I can find."

A few minutes later the young woman had chosen a "Super Hero" costume. My but those were popular this year. He'd sold several from both "Marvel" and "DC" comics. The mythology in those stories were quite entertaining.

"Well," Ethan said to himself, "time for the fun."

–

Willow blinked as a taller blond girl that looked oddly familiar stalked up to them wearing a Ms. Marvel costume. The face was so familiar...oh!

"Hey Cordelia, nice Ms. Marvel Costume." AN: The blond is a wig Cordilia is wearing

"True," Xander put his two cents in, rubbing his chin, careful not to damage the makeup in the area, "but it doesn't hold a candle to Super Girl. I mean come on, basically the same powers and an S on her chest? While I am a tried and true fan of all things comic, Super Girl was here first and therefore you are wearing a rip off."

"Well," Queen C searched her limited knowledge of comic characters and came with the only retort she could, "at least I can't be killed by a green rock and...is that Oz?"

All the "Friends" blinked as Oz walked up dressed as none other than Thor, the god of thunder.

"Hey guys. My gig got canceled tonight, apparently we aren't "professional enough" to do the Halloween party. So I thought I'd hang with you guys tonight?"

Xander noticed several other people in comic costumed peoples walking about. There was a Metalo, a Power Girl and even, holy shit, a Brainiac.

–

A FEW HOURS LATER

–

"Showtime." Ethan whispered in sinister joy, as he already heard screams of terror.

–

Super Girl looked around in confusion as various monsters and meta-humans went running around causing havoc. When she heard screaming though she jumped, or flew rather, into action.

–

Ms. Marvel blinked in surprise as she suddenly appeared in a small town. The last thing she remembered was resetting the security codes in the Avengers Mansion and then she was here. Flying up into the air to get a better look at the area, she was not pleased to see numerous mutants and God knows what running around causing problems. Why did mutants always cause problems like this and then bitch about the way they're treated? Zooming off in the direction of a bunch mutants attacking a woman, she couldn't but help to winder why she thought everyone looked tacky.

–

The creature looked around...and delivered a punch to a tree that sent it flying into small furry creature(a dog) killing the animal instantly. Taking in a deep breath in through its nose the beast once known as Xander headed of toward a familiar smell.

–

Super Girl finished wrapping the steel beam around the "demons" and moved over toward the old woman they had been accosting.

"Are you alright mam?"

The old women responded with a shriek and fled back into her house, slamming and locking the door.

"Well," Super Girl muttered to herself, "that's one way to say thank you."

Bang!

The teenage girl of steel blinked as a blonde women in a black one piece wearing a mask bounced off of the sidewalk, leaving a sizable crater where she had made contact.

"Grooooooaaaaaaannnnn."

"Um," Super Girl approached uncertainly, after all this could be a new super villain, "You okay?"

Ms. Marvel stood and swayed a little bit, eying the teen in front of her oddly, "Yeah," she finally said, "I don't know who this guy is but he was chasing some people and then he hit me with a weird green beam that sent me flying."

Super Girl's eyes widened and she spoke nervously, "He wouldn't happen to have been, like, a robot, would he? Maybe had a green glowing rock in his chest?"

Ms. Marvel raised an eyebrow, difficult to see behind her mask, "Yeah, you know him?"

A car down the street exploded as a robotic figure walked through the flames, an eery green glow emanating from his chest.

"Metallo." Super Girl whispered with some fear. After all the guy was powered with the very thing that could kill her within a few minutes of direct exposure.

"Ah, Super Girl," The Kryptonite powered monstrosity of science would have grinned if he still had his lips, "how nice to see a familiar face."

The teen super hero took a cautious step back as Metallo closed his chest plate. Something was up.

"I was attempting to acquire information on where we happen to be when the little tart next to you attacked me. All I did was responded in self defense."

Super Girl narrowed her eyes at the former human being. "Then why are you coming after her?"

Metallo's voice carried amusement, "Why to make sure she wasn't to scuffed up by the encounter and to explain what I was doing."

Super Girl put herself into a stance, ready to launch herself at the mechanized monstrosity, "Why am I having such a hard time believing that?"

Again, if he had had lips he would have smiled, "Because you're not as gullible as your cousin." Fast as lightning Metallo opened his chest plate and fired his Kryptonite beam...

–

It was close now. Soon it would find the source of that familiar smell and end its life. Soon...

–

...only for the green beam to be intercepted by a red beam.

"What the HELL?!?!?" Metallo yelled in anger.

Ms. Marvel turned and smiled at the sight of a familiar face, "Cyclops." She said in greeting.

The leader of the X-Men nodded in greeting and walked forward, "I don't know who you are," his eye piece began to glow as looked at Matallo again, "but I'm fairly certain I don't like you."

"Believe me," as Metallo spoke his arms reconfigured; one into a large chainsaw and the other into a hammer, "the feeling is mutual."

And then he charged.

–

It tilted it's head to the side as the small red thing attacked it. It was getting closer to the source of the smell and was growing more irritated as his prey began to wander off. A savage backhand sent the red thing flying into a nearby wall and then through it. Dead.

–

Scott Summers growled in frustration as the robot, a Sentinel maybe, reconfigured again repairing the damage his eye beams had done. This thing just wouldn't go down!

"It's pointless you know." The matter of fact tone in Metallo's voice grated on Cyclops' nerves. As the metal fiend stalked forward his arms reconfigured into twin buzz saws, each the size of a man hole cover. "You can't win."

After the final statement a bat shaped boomerang of all things imbedded itself into Metallo's chest and began electrocuting him.

Super Girl, on her knees after taking a pointblank blast from Metallo looked up, relieved, "Batman!"

The Caped Crusader, Defender of Gotham, The Dark Knight, looked at the super powered teen. "You seem to be having trouble even with new allies."

Super Girl looked a little annoyed, "He caught me by surprise with a close range blast."

Both DC icons looked up as the batarang exploded and Metallo began stalking forward again...until batman had to jump away as a razor sharp playing card embedded itself in the pavement.

"Joker." Batman glared angrily at the rooftop as the Clown Prince of Crime stepped forward, clad in his purple tuxedo.

"Batsy! So good to see you!" The Joker's smile even more sinister than normal. "I found a few new playmates for us!"

Batman's self control kept him from taking a step back as two more Jokers walked out of the shadows.

One had long dreadlocks and was wearing the remains of a straitjacket, his large yellow teeth set in an almost shark like alignment.

The second and by far the most disturbing of the three Jokers was dressed like the "normal" Joker but his face...the coloring was all face paint and his face had gruesome scars that went from the corners of his mouth all the way up to the tops of his cheek bones.

Batman didn't know how, but he knew all three of these people were The Joker.

"This may be a problem."

–

Giles recoiled in horror as a little demon took a bite out of a man and the man swelled up and turned green of all things!

"Hulk Smash!"

Giles, having gone out to investigate the screams, slowly began backing up.

"Verily friend Hulk!"

The librarian/watcher looked up into the sky as a tall blond man in strange armor wielding a large hammer came flying down toward the massive green beast.

"Hammer person, where is Hulk? Hulk cannot find Betty."

"I do not know mine friend. I am as lost a thou." The blond man looked around and spotted Giles. "You there, Local Mortal." That wasn't a good sign, "Where have mine friend and mine self come to?"

"U-um w-well..."

Giles' stuttering reply was halted by a laugh from up high.

"Hahahahahahaha! Foolish step brother! What makes you think only you and this foolish mortal creature are the only one brought here against their will?"

Thor, The Hulk and Giles looked up and saw a skinny man in a green and yellow suit wearing a helmet with long curved horns.

"Loki."

Giles eyed the two cautiously. The only time he had heard someone speak with so much hatred in their voice was when he was speaking of Ethan...Ethan! He wouldn't...yeah, he would. Backing away slowly, as to not be seen, Giles began looking for his old "Friend".

–

Ms. Marvel had made short work of the Jokers, her costume was ruined by being sprayed with acid, but she was alright aside from small cuts and bruises, courtesy of Metallo.

Speaking of whom...

BANG!

Ms. marvel couldn't help but to wince as Cyclops blasted the car Super Girl had thrown at the robotic psycho, causing it to explode as it hit its target. Batman had finally finished working on what ever it was he was concocting and flung his modified batarang at Metallo. The bat shaped weapon collided with Metallo and exploded spaying gray foam all over the robotic villain. Within seconds the foam hardened and became like steel, holding Metallo in place, for now.

"There," Batman said, "Now we can take a minute to figure out what has happened."

An explosion rocked the area and all the heroes and villains looked in its direction. Every one from the DC universe began backing up as a silhouette began forming in the fire, an all to familiar silhouette.

Super Girl broke the tense silence, identifying the Monstrosity in front of them.

"Dooms Day."

TBC

Hot shit! I made Xander Dooms Day!


End file.
